Impulse (Canon)/GoldenMaster7
|-|Impulse= |-|Kid Flash= |-|The Flash= "All the kids from the dance won´t leave me alone. They think I´m some big deal. Nothing new there. I sure hope you made it home okay, Jenni. Maybe if you did, you can come back and visit. It was nice having someone to share stuff with. Miss you" -Bart Allen Summary Bart is a kid from the 30th Century and the grandson og Barry Allen. Bart was born with a super speed, which caused him to look like 12 years old boy when he was 2 years old. Bart used a VR machine which gave him a virtual world which would suit him better then the real world. Bart was taken to past where he met Wally West, The Flash, the man who would help him to unleash his potential and control his super powers better. Bart became Impulse and the sidekick of Wally and joined the Young Justice team. Later he joined the Teen Titans. Stats Tier: Low 2-C '| '''Low 2-C '| '''2-B Gender: Male Age: Late teens or early 20s Classification: Human, Speed Force User, member of Young Justice. Later joined the Teen Titans. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Speed Force Generation, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Stamina, Agility, Superhuman Durability, Healing Factor, Dimensional Travel, Capable of creating Lightnings, Negate Anti-Life Equation,Mental Process, Superhuman Senses, Phasing,Time-Travel, Vortex Creations, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Infinite Mass Punch, Speed Force Conduit, Speed Steal, Durability Negation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Precognition Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Could match Wally West even though Wally is much stronger and faster) | '''Universe level+ '(Stronger then before) | 'Multiverse level '(Absorbed the Speed Force inside his body. The Speed Force is an "Infinite Energy" which exists beyond space and time. Harmed Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime warped reality, tanked a blast from COIE Anti-Monitor and stronger then pre-Crisis Superman, who destroyed a structure that withstood the Big Bang, bursts the Bonds of Infinite and Restored all possible futures with his power during his fight with Jaxon the Mighty. Surpassed Barry Allen, who destroyed the Antimatter Canon could which have destroy the Multiverse and matched the Spectre.Defeated Zoom who could "hit harder then Superman", who altered reality , re-wrote timelines, broke space and time and shook the Multiverse during his battle with Kal-L) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable (Capable of keeping up with Wally West who could break the Time Barrier and move at 1.89 octodecillion c) | Massively FTL+ '''to '''Immeasurable (Likely faster then before) | Immeasurable (Absorbed the Speed Force inside his body. The speed force exists beyond space and time and touches every part of reality. Kept up with Superboy-Prime who is superior to pre-Crisis Superman who flew back in time through the timestream until he flew through a timeless, placeless dimension. Capable of tagging the Reverse Flash who ran to the 25th century can move through multiple temporal dimensions, was going to run to the past to change it during his fight with the Flash, and can freely move through the timestream) Lifting strength:Unknown Striking strength: Universe level+ '| '''Universe level+ '| '''Multiverse level Durability: 'Universe level+ '| Universe level+ '''| '''Multiverse level Stamina: Very high '''| '''Very high | Infinite Range:''' Universal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal '''Intelligence: Super Genius (Comparable to Wally West who Calls the Justice Tower supercomputer slow, which can do quadrillions of calculations per second) Weaknesses: Can lose his connection to the Speed Force Key: Impulse '| '''Kid Flash '| '''The Flash Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2